


As intended

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Smut, female dnp, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: Danielle can make Fiona squirm some more another day.





	As intended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Renee! You are such a sweetheart and deserve the best. I love you so much, so I really wanted to make a gift for you but this one was a bit stubborn and a lot late. I hope you still like what I've managed to gather and it adds at least one more smile to your day<3

Danielle sighs happily, flopping back onto her and Fiona’s, thankfully soft and squishy twin bed, all courtesy of her pickiness regarding mattresses and adamance on spending a pretty penny when it came to thread counts, no matter how much her girlfriend pouted in exaggerated protest.

So, here she is, with good back support, a nice fresh taste of toothpaste in her mouth, and the refreshing absence of deathtraps for boobs around her chest. 

Bras are truly the worst. A necessary evil.

She lays comfortably, in just her t-shirt and pants and is still wondering whether to dispose of them or call it a day as is when Fi walks into the room, dragging her shirt over her head and flinging it off. 

It falls right onto their long white mirror standing by the shoe rack, hanging on it’s top as Fi stands in front of it trying to dab furiously at the glitter still stuck to her face.

Danielle wonders how one slightly satanic crafts video could lead to such a disaster, as glitter completely covers her girlfriend from head to toe and all their tiny kitchen utensils are practically destroyed with the debris, which will be a pain in the ass to wash.

She’ll just wash them as she uses them but knowing Fi, she won’t even notice and use it anyway promptly setting herself up for the grave with something weird like glitter poisoning. 

_ Is that even a thing? _

“Wash the dishes before you use them,” she calls out, not able to curb that disconcerting image as she flops on her side to watch Fi struggle with her bra straps.

“Glitter?” Fiona replies as if reading her mind and shoots her an amused look over her shoulder when she nods. 

“I mean even if I don’t, a little won’t hurt, would it?” She grins back, flashing her slightly crooked pearly whites. 

“You’re a menace.” Dani groans, plopping her face on her arm.

Fi giggles at that, as if getting a rise out of her is a personal accomplishment and if Dani is fair, this is sort of how they flirt so she’s helpless to the tiny grin on her face as well. 

Fiona is cute. How much Dani likes it is gross. End of story, nothing to dwell on.

“Guess I'll be stress washing them all at 2 am today.” She sighs dramatically, throwing her head back over the pillow.

Fi’s fingers slip over her back clips again. “Okay, okay, I’ll wash the glittery dishes before using them. Happy?”

“Very.” Danielle hums, pushing the curls off her face with one hand and reaches out her arms to make grabby hands at her. 

Fiona smiles, arms twisted back awkwardly as they fiddle. 

“Let me just get this thing off.”

Danielle peeks over her folded arms at the line of Fiona’s back glowing in the dimmed lights, beckoning her attention.

“That’s a lost cause at this point Fi.”

“I’m trying–” Fiona says flustered and manages to get a strand of her stray long hair stuck, pulling it out with a small yelp.

“Come here idiot.”

Coordination issues, Dani shakes her head affectionately and looks up to find Fi looking back at her in the mirror.

She smiles and Fi returns the gesture, completely giving up on her bra, as if they've silently agreed it's Dani's job now and turns to Dani as she starts pushing at her jeans who’s eyes drift to Fi's hands right as they push off her pants and bottoms.

“Nice,” She whistles low and Fiona blushes despite herself, clearing her throat.

"Can a girl get a little privacy in her own room?" she jokes.

"Nope."

Danielle smiles wider, her cute little dimple making Fi's heart flip a bit as she kicks off the almost adhesive black garment from her legs jumps on right beside her, hugging a pillow to hide herself with a grin.

Danielle sniffs offended.

"None of that now Fi," she protests, pouting as she leans closer. 

She props her chin on the pillow so that their noses touch. 

“I rather liked the R-rated content babe.”

Her minty breath adds to her teasing tone, her big warm hands balanced perfectly on Fiona's folded knees, watching her with amusement and interest.

Fiona giggles shyly, a bit embarrassed but presses a swift peck to Dani's nose. 

“Emo girl in late twenties fights with bra, watch on redtube today.” 

Danielle snorts yet simply tackles her down onto the bedding.

"Shush, no redtube,” she whispers against the skin of her neck. “This is all mine."

She bites the words playfully on her shoulder and Fi arches her neck in invitation.

“Mmm, Yours.”

Fiona agrees, humming in contentment as she feels the soft sensation of Danielle’s lips, her small hot exhales on her neck.

She’s so easily strung along it’s not even funny. It’s just hot. She likes how Danielle can spark up such warmth and need in her in just minutes.

“Mine. All mine, My tall clumsy heffalump.” Danielle grins with a mischievous nibble to her ear.

“Is that how you intend to seduce me?” Fi laughs breathily, pulling back a bit. 

“Calling me a clumsy heffalump?”

“It suits you.” Danielle giggles into her neck. “Just tell me, is it working?”

It is. It always is.

Danielle knows yet she likes to hear Fi say it.

“What do you think?”

Fi huffs a little, a small laugh caught in her throat as Dani bites her collar, sucking a rather uncharacteristically enthusiastic bruise on it and maybe for all the jokes she really does feel possessive.

The thought burns hot in Fi’s stomach and she grins. She likes the little possessive streak in her. There’s something primal and hot about it, she doesn’t want to question what feels good then.

"You know what I think Fi?"

Dani kisses up her jaw then stops, resting her cheek against Fiona's. 

“I think we should do what we talked about the other day?”

The words come whispered in her ear just as Fi begins to recover from the nibble and the enthusiastic hickey she leaves in its place.

“Yeah?” Fi replies, not really remembering though, considerably breathy and worked up as she tries to get her thoughts in order. 

Dani’s good at scrambling them into mush. 

It’s so wonderful and warm to let her.

“That thing we talked about.”

Danielle smiles against her lips just as they meet again and Fi sighs, melting into the kiss. This is all she wants, to let Dani kiss her silly.

“Mmm, just like this,” she sighs happily, lost in the sensation again and has yet to navigate what Dani’s implications mean but the pillow is being shifted up and away, gently out of her arms.

Danielle smiles down at her and before she can react, Dani’s hands curl tight around her wrists and her arms are pushed up, splayed up and over her head and pressed into the sheets as if hold them in place.

Gently ordering Fi to  _ ‘stay’. _

Fiona feels her hands open over her own palms, slide down the stretched muscles of her arms and all the way to her shoulders, leaving a trail of delicious ticklish tingles till they finally come to a rest over her collar bones and then slide up to cup her cheeks.

She bites her lip, squirming with the slow and steady way Danielle draws circles under her eyes and smooths out her brows.

It feels so intimate to be so completely held, bound without being physically restrained, with just a touch, just a look.

Their eyes meet and Danielle has a questioning smile, soft and asking for permission.

Oh. 

The meaning clicks. 

_ That _ thing that they talked about.

“Can you keep them there?”

Dani verbalizes with her kind brown eyes open for anything Fi desires, gentle smile encouraging and sweet, a curl falling onto her forehead. 

Fi feels so tempted to reach up and push it back. 

She doesn’t.

_ Can you keep them there? _

It feels like both a challenge and a request and Fi feels compelled to take her up on it.

_ Yeah. _

She nods. She can be this way with Danielle, if anyone in the world, vulnerable, trusting. She feels nothing but safety here on this bed, with the dearest woman on Earth smiling down at her.

“Yeah,” she whispers, voice small.

It feels a bit wrong to speak all of a sudden and her cheeks grow hot as Dani’s eyes narrow with a slight smirk, a quirk Fi’s deciphered easily as being turned on.

“Sure?” She asks without ever saying a word and maybe the tension is more than both ways.

Fi gives her a little smile to tell her she’s alright and Dani simply raises a brow. She pushes her knee between Fi’s thighs, spreading them, knee touching bare skin and it’s all too much in the best way, in the worst way as Fi whimpers trying her best not to move, not to push down and grind.

“Sure?” Danielle asks again, a peck to her nose, her cheek and Fi wonders if she nods or moans in reply, it’s hard to discern so she nods again.

_ “Yeah-” _

She finds her vocabulary gone, the word punched out in a choked huff.

Dani chuckles right against her collar as her hands slide down and over Fi’s bra, skimming down her sides just to feel the soft skin there before she pushes under the waist strap, flicking her thumb to pop it open.

_ How is it so easy for her? _

Fi would ask in frustration and Dani would remind her that she's just easily frustrated sometimes but her head swims in hazy swirls of sensation, a tremor straight through her spine when the same thumb flicks over her hard nipples, bra sliding off and away slowly, as if by magic.

It’s cold and she’s tempted to wrap and arm around her chest but her arms stay in place, held simply by Dani’s sweet words and Fi’s softly uttered consent, her drive to please her and in turn discover things she may not have known could make her feel feelings she may not have felt yet.

Danielle's touch is like a summer breeze sometimes, so gentle, too gentle, soft and feathery and for all her squirming Fi secretly loves when she gets this way. 

Attentive yet almost sadistic in how she drives Fi up to the edge with her steady yet unpredictable slow hands.

“Mmm,” Fi can only moan in her throat as Dani lays on her, kissing and caressing, running fingers through her hair and massaging her head in all the right places.

Suddenly and treacherously though, she's deprived of the lovely weight on top of her, and Dani pulls back and off completely, taking her warmth with her.

Before Fi can reach up in protest and tug her on top again, Dani's palm slips from her cheeks, where they held to kiss her senseless and splay wide on her stomach, stilling her quietly yet firmly as she leans down to press a kiss right in the middle of Fi's chest.

Her lips tickle, her breath a warm puff on Fi’s skin making her melt into the sheets as if she was made of nothing but snow to puddle under Dani’s sunshine touch.

"Stay." Dani smiles, a hint of a tease by the corner of her lips as she sits back to admire her, her honey warm gaze heating Fi's body with visible appreciation.

Fi wants to tackle her, let these overwhelming emotions coiling and twisting and turning in her gut speak in her actions but the hand placed so softly on her stomach is enough to keep her still. 

The hand and the way Danielle keeps looking at her, head tilted and eyes crinkled at their sides like Fi is precious and deserving of this worship, of Dani’s time and endless love.

Danielle smiles, pushing back that curl that keeps falling in her eyes and her hand slips down to between Fi's legs, delicious but with no press, no give and circles right back up before Fi can manage to even arch into it completely, to beg her for more.

"So pretty for me," Dee whispers in awe and Fi shivers, with the words and a little from the cool air on her skin. 

It’s so much, it’s too much. It’s hot and cold and perfect.

She realizes suddenly though, that she's the only one so completely bare and spread out, the realization spreading colour right to the tips of her ears and her thighs twitch to close, her arms buzzing with the need to cross over her chest. 

She doesn't.

Her own obedience surprises her, in the face of her impatience, her shyness in the face of being the only one under the spotlight. 

Dani has seen her naked so many times but rarely like this, rarely with all the attention solely on Fiona and it's running thick in her blood, coiling hot inside her and begging for her to move, to take charge and divert the focus from her and to find her comfort zone again. 

She wants to run from the electric buzz of this exposure yet something in her wants to please, to keep the gaze Dani has on her, to burrow in her attention and stay there forever. 

“Fiona,” Danielle says warmly as if she notices her squirm, her pink cheeks and twitchy fingers but she stays still, waiting and watching, dragging in her bottom lip. 

Danielle smiles.

She notices, of course she does.

"Such a good girl for me," Dee praises in her lovely sweet voice, brushing away Fi's fringe from her forehead and leaving a gentle peck.  "So obedient for me."

The words come without a single hint of a tease so Fi can't help but close her eyes, her cheeks hot and wetness dripping between her legs at the praise. 

“Such a good girl.”

Fi whines. 

“So lovely and needy.” Danielle kisses her shoulder and she’s reminded of her state, opening her eyes and whimpering as if she’s forgotten how to actually speak to express herself.

"Use your words darling."

Danielle pecks her lips. The encouragement of seldom used pet words works well, as well as the hand on Fi's stomach rubbing slow circles, brushing up over her chest then down again, right to the middle of her thighs and back up.

Fi's fingers curl in to bear the rush of heat every time Dani's fingers dip a bit too high or too low. 

"It isn't fair."

She croaks softly, managing to pout and Dani smirks raising her brow. 

"You'll have to be more specific."

Dee chuckles and her palm slips down onto Fi's thigh, squeezing. 

Her whole hand wraps around it, almost completely and Fi shudders, finding her train of thoughts a blur as a thumb dips between her legs, between her lips. 

"Fi?"

Danielle questions again, anchors her in with a kiss to her brow as Fi’s eyes screw shut. Dani’s hand skims back to safer horizons. 

Fi exhales shakily, h er arms trembling over her head with the need to reach down, to touch herself and give in to the ache but she just stares pointedly at Dee's plain grey shirt refusing to not follow through. 

"Unfair,” she sulks, pointedly ignoring the aching throb inside her. “Why are you still dressed?"

She complains and tries to close her legs as a silent protest but Dani chuckles placing her hand back to push them down into place, grinning down at Fi with her curly head tilted like a puppy. 

Unfair. 

"Would you let me today?"

She asks all cute and dimply and red faced.

"Be a little unfair?"

Fi inhales sharply and blushes.

_ So very unfair. _

"Just this once Howell."

She puffs out and watches Danielle’s smile bloom as she leans down to kiss her, wet and deep.

Fiona kisses back hungrily, suddenly very aware of how parched, touch starved she feels as she drinks her in.

Their lips part and meet again, only to leave and linger in a back and forth that makes Fi dizzy with want, legs spreading wide to allow for Danielle to climb onto her and slide in between.

Danielle kisses her, then kisses her way down and Fi only realizes when there’s a kiss being placed to another pair of lips.

She whimpers.

Danielle chuckles against her and it tickles, not helping the squirmy feeling that makes her shiver. She wants to squeeze it, wrangle it out, toes curling and arms shaking but she can't move, not yet. 

She can surf on these waves of pleasure on Dani's terms and let herself feel good, let them wash over her despite all those sensations making her tremble and begging her to shake herself out with a clutch, a touch, a reach for more.

She doesn't, even though she feels it build up as Danielle kisses along her inner thigh, tight and shivery all over her, the sensation bordering on too much as it prickles over her skin and spreads warmth down to her toes and she breathes deeper to ease herself into it.

“You taste good.”

Danielle grins chin on her hip and licks a line straight down.

Fi whimpers.

Dani keeps her pace slow and it's so good, hot and static that Fi can’t seem to stop herself from trembling. Dani’s words have held her in like a volcano waiting to burst. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Danielle looks up and smirks at her then, clearly noting how wrecked she looks and teases her teeth along the soft skin of her inner thigh right where she knows Fi can't help but moan.

It travels like a current through her skin that Fi is not ready for and she does the unexpected.

She squeals and kicks.

“What the fuck?”

Dani ducks as she exclaims in surprise, barely in time to save her head.

Fi almost gets her in the face freezes up in mortification.

Their eyes meet silently and Dani is about to laugh at the clearly reflexive move but Fi is rolling away and curling up tight, clearly upset.

Danielle’s stomach drops.

A moment of silence passes between them as Fi wills herself to calm down. She can hear Dani's breathing as she sits behind her stunned.

Fiona could die of embarrassment.

“Fi?”

The request for her attention comes tentative and soft.

Danielle’s worried, of course she is. 

She sounds guilty too, it bleeds through the rush in Fi's ears, over her own and she peeks from between her arms to see Dani leaning over her in concern, biting her lip, eyes wide and fearful.

“Are you okay?”

She whispers softly, her voice wavering as if she could cry, a hand raised slightly as if she doesn’t know whether she could touch Fi then, and Fi groans, the need to comfort Dani coming before her own shame as she throws herself onto her girlfriend in one big hug.

Danielle lays back easily, allowing Fi to curl up on her, a small ‘oomph’ of surprise passing her lips as her arms come up to hold Fiona to herself, tight and impossibly close.

“I’m fine,” Fi mumbles into her skin, trying to hide.

Dani places a kiss on top of her head.

“What happened?”

She inquires nervously as she finally notices that Fi doesn’t seem very upset and is mostly just trying to make herself a home in Dani’s neck.

She really wants to make sure she’s okay though.

“Nothing.”

Fiona slides down and mumbles into Danielle's shirt hiding herself further and Dani sighs putting a hand to her shoulder, coaxing her to look up.

“Fi. Talk. Please. I'm worried.”

She uses her best puppy eyes, big brown and sad and Fi sighs, turning red as she shuffles under her expectant stare. 

“It tickled,” she mouths, the words caught in her throat and when Dani blinks in confusion she sighs and forces herself to not cringe in embarrassment, the tips of her ears hot.

“When I keep my arms still, I can’t really shake out the shivers and all those tiny kisses tickled,” she rambles shyly, high pitched, hiding her very red face in her hands.

She wants to crawl under the bed and stay there for at least a few hours.

Dani breathes out in what seems to be relief so Fi tries to curb her shame and peeks through her fingers to meet Dani’s eyes as they narrow, lips pursed.

“Fiona–” she murmurs and it comes off so fond, so very very fond.

Fi can't help but giggle a bit then, her nerves settling at the heart eyed look Dani gives her. 

“I swear,” Dani continues exasperated as she leans her forehead against Fi’s fingers, butting them off her face. 

“Why are you so fucking cute?”

Fi bats at her, laughing. “I’m not. I’m just squirmy."

“Oh I'll show you squirmy Fi.”

Danielle shakes her head and grins, cupping Fi's face and peppering it in a million tiny kisses. 

Fi laughs till she can’t breathe, smacking at her girlfriend’s back to make her stop with the slobbery mess she makes, pecking all over her nose, cheeks, chin and lips, even on her eyelids as she closes them from laughter.

“Ahhh nooo.”

She giggles trying to push at Dani who rolls on top of her and deliberately licks her face in a big swipe, making her scrunch up her nose.

“Ew!”

Fi protests pushing a hand on Dani’s mouth who licks again, right between her fingers making her pull away with a squeal.

“Oh, I’ll ew you, you little brat! Scared the absolute shit out of me!” Dani growls still very clearly amused and blows a raspberry on her neck.

“Stop! Stop! Abuse!” She flails, spluttering out in glee and Danielle just tickles her sides one last time in retort making her scream.

The tickles end in cuddles and the cuddles end in Fiona falling asleep on Danielle’s shoulder, mouth open and drooling. 

Danielle smiles, tucking Fi’s hair behind her ear as she kisses the top of her head.

Things don’t always go as intended but it doesn’t make them any less perfect does it?

Danielle can make Fi squirm some more another day. 

After all, they have so many days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Callie (@huphilpuffs) and Katie (@doineedtohaveawordwithyou) for reading this over or i would have never been able to post it >.< Life savers truly<3


End file.
